Let The Flames Begin
by UnusualLoveSong
Summary: What if Jacob never saved Bella when she jumped off the cliff but instead she was greeted with fire?
1. You either join me or I’ll kill you

**No fear. I'm still completing What Lays In The Forest but I have writer's block sadly on it and I only have two chapters left. :( I'll finish my chapter soon. I decided to write this before I forget it. There's probably already stories like this out but I hope there's not a whole lot. **

I jumped off the cliff. No fears, no looking back. A plunge into the dark waters below. Just to hear his voice. I needed it like a drug. Just one more hit and that would be all but like most addicts know, that's not the cause. You just want more and more until it rules your life. The adrenaline was intense and I heard his gorgeous velvety voice yell at me, I smiled while I jumped and screamed with excitement when I fell.

The water was colder than I thought it would be. It swallowed me whole with one big gulp. I couldn't get back to the surface but I didn't want to. It was peaceful and drowning didn't seem so bad. I didn't even notice I closed my eyes until I opened them to look around. I saw fire. Fire underwater? That was a ridiculous thought and impossible to say the least. But I watched it dance around me but when it came near me, it wasn't hot. It was cold…ice cold.

Feeling a strong tug on my wrist and felt the water rush past me, I broke the surface and landed on a beach but just by a glance, I knew it wasn't First Beach. It was different and wild looking. Nobody probably came to sunbathe out here. Driftwood, seaweed and many other ocean related debris sat on the shore and the storm clouds from before looked further away. I was confused, did the water really push me by itself all the way over to here where ever here is….

I glanced around and decided I had no idea where I was. I tried to get up only to find both of my hands and feet bounded together. I was confused. What are going on? I didn't even get time to panic when I saw the fire again but this time on land. It got closer suddenly and I should have known…. Victoria.

It was obvious now that I thought of it. I had set myself up for this. Being alone then jumping off a cliff and just letting myself drown. I was stupid and I made myself perfect bait for an insane bitch like Victoria. She smirked at me and even her hair seemed to taunt me, "Hello again Bella."

I shook violently but I still managed words. "What do you want?" I cried out. Stupid…stupid. I know exactly what she wants.

She shook her head and came face to face with me, grinning. "Silly girl. At first I just wanted to kill you." She patted me on the head quite hard. "But I heard about your ability and I thought you'd be an excellent companion."

I glared fiercely at her before yelling, "I'd never join you."

She rolled her cat like eyes that glowed red at me. "Why? Would you rather be like the Cullens?"

The name shattered though me with pain and hurt. The hole in my chest began to rip again and I quickly gathered my knees to my chest in desperate despair.

Victoria just laughed at my reaction. She seemed to like my pain and the fact she knew Edward had left.

"Here's the thing. You either join me or I'll kill you." She said, giving me no other option.

"You're going to be killing me either way. What's the point of choosing?" I tried to sound threatening but my voice cracked at the end.

She didn't say a word after and I watched her curiously. She lowered herself to my ankle and I felt her teeth sink into my flesh. I gasped trying to hold myself together. She wasn't going to win.

Victoria seemed content with herself, "That way it will take longer to get to your heart. You'll get the full experience." She stood up and brushed the sand off herself, "After you're done, I'll figure out what I want to do with you." She laughed and started to walk away. It was rather sudden that I felt my ankle starting to burn. The memory of the fire in my hand came back but there was he wasn't here to suck out the pain and make me better. I started tearing up at the thought and the burning grew stronger. I finally let out the scream of pain she was hoping for. I heard her chuckle in the distance, "Let the flames begin."

Alice POV

I blanked out as I talked to Jasper. My vision was strong and frightening at the same time. I could see everything clearly. If I could cry, I'd probably have tears streaming down my face. I gasped and held back sobs. Jasper looked at me with great intensity and calmed me to the best of his abilities.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He asked me concerned, rubbing my arm.

Even though I was freaking out, my voice was calm, "I need to call Edward…now."

He didn't ask anymore questions after that. He figured it was about Bella. He shook his head slightly thinking I was looking out for her. I didn't answer him though, there was no time to explain.

I ran out of the room and once I did, I broke out in sobs again. They burned my throat as I choked them out. I picked up my pink cell phone and dial Edward's number. I really hope he picks him. It rang and rang. I didn't bother trying to look to see if he picked up or not. I was in too much of a frenzy. My hand shook as I held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello? Alice, what is it?" Edward's voice went into my ear and I nearly couldn't speak.

"It's Bella." I croaked.

He growled with anger, I assumed. "Alice. I told you not to keep an eye on her. It's better for her if we aren't in her life." He seemed saddened as he said the last part. I frowned with him.

"I don't think so." I said quietly nearly letting myself sob again.

"Alice. What happened to Bella?" Edward didn't care about leaving her alone all of a sudden. He just wanted to know and I hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Please don't freak out on my Edward but Victoria found her. Bella is one of us." There was silence on the other end of the phone. I could hear Edward breathing heavy on the other end.

"Where is she, Alice?" He yelled, his voice full of rage.

"I…I don't know." I said, sobbing again. I felt useless without being able to give him details. I was supposed to help.

"Did you recognize anything?" His voice startled me again.

I squeaked, "Bella was lying on a beach but it was nothing that I saw before. It looked like nobody was ever there."

He groaned but he knew that I knew nothing more. I was always honest with Edward since he was the same with me with everything. We had a good relationship. "I'm sorry, Alice for my yelling. I'm coming home." I couldn't even say anything before he hung up and I knew he'd be home in a matter of minutes.

**What did you think? **

**Original? Unoriginal?**

**Like It? Hate It?**

**3 Ashley**


	2. We have to go back to Forks

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've got most of this story in my head. I just have to find time to write it down. If you stick with me and be patient, I'll gladly give you the story that has been running through my head consistently.**

**I appreciate all who have commented. It means a lot to me and this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**____________________________________  
**

**Bella POV**

The venom coursed though my veins and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't fight it. I could only lay there hopeless, as there was nothing I could do to prevent what was going to happen to me. I'd always wanted to be one of them but I wanted _him _to do it. To be with him and to help me with this situation. For some strange reason, I thought it wouldn't hurt so bad if he were by my side during it. Victoria had left me alone on this forgotten beach. Left me alone to die. The burning scalded me from the inside out. I moaned as I felt it going through my stomach now. I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted it to be over.

The sand wasn't the most comfortable place to lie when you're in pain. I swear, this is worse then anything I've experienced and I've been through a lot. Hell, I'm Bella Swan. I've probably broken every bone in my body. It felt like I was on fire and I just wanted to run into the ocean, putting it out. But I knew that wouldn't help and I couldn't get up either. I was still tied skillfully together so I couldn't move. Victoria must have been in the army or something. I let out another scream and I swear I heard her laughter in the distance. Tears rushed down my face and I knew the worse was yet to come. From what Alice told me, it's going to be the most painful when the venom stops my heart. I wasn't looking forward to that at all. Without thinking I cried out for somebody I knew would never come, "Edward! Edward! Help me!" Saying his name didn't hurt anymore compared to the fire in me. It grew and ripped through every limb of my body. The flames paralyzed me. I couldn't bare this for three days. I'd rather die.

**Rosalie POV**

Everything was pretty strange today. Well stranger than normal since we aren't even supposed to exist. Alice was freaking out and crying forever, it seems now. Jasper was trying to calm her, the best that he could but I could tell he was just as confused as I was apparently. Emmett was being nosy as always trying to get Alice to say anything about what's going on. Then Carlisle and Esme seemed to be trying to be the rock of our family and just keeping everyone calm. Nobody really knew what was going on except for Alice of course.

My mind automatically went to Edward. Was he really that stupid that he got himself killed over the stupid human girl? I never understood why she appealed to him so much. He can't possibly love her the way he says but it could be possible…I doubt it though. Sure, I'd like Edward to be happy but seriously, he chooses Bella of all people. He could have been with Tanya or someone.

Breaking my train of thoughts, Edward burst into the foyer we all stood in. His face frightened me. He seemed scared but angry. I've never seen him like this. He shook with fear more than angrier. His eyes feel on Alice right away.

"We have to go find Bella." His voice quivered.

She nodded and rubbed away her nonexistent tears, "But I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere Edward." Alice broke into pieces again. I knew it was times like this she wish she didn't have her power.

Everyone expects Alice to know everything. What the weather would be, if there was danger coming, lottery numbers, everything. She has a large weight on her shoulder. If she had it her way, I doubt she would have such a power. Alice does enjoy it though when she knows she gets her own way or even to taunt people about their future. Alice and I may not be the closest but that doesn't mean I hate her. Far from it, we talk a lot about a lot of things. She understands my vanity somehow and I understand her need to know everything.

Emmett looked around the room in confusion as Alice and Edward had one of their talks. "What's going on?" Emmett's voice boomed through the room. I took his hand and squeezed it. He never liked to be in the dark.

Alice croaked out an answer, "It's Bella."

I knew it. I knew it. She told on us. She said we were vampires. Edward never thought she'd betray us but she did. I mean what else could it be?

Emmett tensed beside me. For some reason, he liked Bella and I never understood why. He loves her, obviously not in the way he loves me but more of the way he loves Alice.

I looked over to Carlisle while Emmett crushed the hell out of my hand. Carlisle seemed equally concerned.

"What happened to her? Is there anything we can do?" Emmett asked, rushed. I'd never seen him like this before. Well I haven't seen any of my family like this. It wasn't until I looked over to Edward that I really got the full impact. He looked like he was dying though I knew he couldn't. His face tortured all of us and I couldn't imagine how Jasper felt.

Edward spoke at last and I heard everyone finally breathe again. "She's one of us now. We have to find her." His voice was fierce but his eyes pleaded for help.

I was shocked. Somebody turned Bella. It probably wasn't by choice as Alice and Edward wouldn't be freaking out this much.

How could I hate her now? She was one of us now and knew how we felt, how I felt. I never wanted to be a vampire but not by choice. But unlike us, she was alone and probably afraid. I could never imagine Bella killing anyone if Edward had changed her but now she was alone and who knows what she would do.

My family began to think of how would do this to her? The Volturi was the first name to come up. They never met Bella so how could they possibly know who she is unless they sent Jane or someone to spy on us. I shook my head and spoke over everyone. "It's Victoria."

They all looked at me strange and I continued, "Edward, you killed James and I know if someone were to kill Emmett, I'd go after not the killer but someone they care about the most. To hurt them the most. Victoria is upset and angry. She went after Bella."

Everyone stared at me, blankly. Yes, I can have my bright moments. Thank you very much.

Carlisle broke the silence. "I think she's right. Victoria is the only plausible suspect." I would have grinned to myself with pride but it wasn't the time to do so. We just have to get Bella back for my family's and Edward's sake.

Edward smiled weakly at me and nodded, "We have to go back to Forks."

**Jacob POV**

_"Where's your vampire girl, Jacob." _Paul teased me as we were coming home after finishing our patrol. I never liked patrolling with him. We weren't that good of friends and hell, I didn't even like him that much.

_"Bella…" _I corrected him, _"Is probably at home or something. It's not like I have to keep an eye on her every second. But if you must know she's coming over later."_

_"Oh Jakey, do you have any moves?" _Paul snickered.

My eyes grew wide. _"Any what?" _

He chuckled and nudged me as we made our way to Sam's house. _"You know what I am? You can't honestly hang out with your _Bella _that much and never kiss her or anything." _

I growled but he only looked amused. I wasn't going to answer that.

I run past him to where I hid my jeans and phased back. Tugging on my jeans, I stepped out of the trees and into Sam's. When I entered, I was surprised to see my dad and Charlie there with Sam talking to Charlie.

Something must have happened. Where's Bella? Shouldn't she be here by now? She usually always waited for me.

"What's going on?" I asked, pretty worried. The three men looked up at me and Sam nodded his head in the direction of the living room. I nodded and followed him slightly. "Jacob, sit down." He told me though it was more of an order.

I growled at him, "No! Where's Bella?"

He sighed knowing I wasn't going to do anything I was told. "Jacob…" he began. His tone was strong but his eyes read differently. "..Bella's missing."

That hit me like a crushing wave. She was missing? How? I felt myself collapse on the couch behind me and began to shake.

"Relax!" He barked, "Charlie's in the other room."

I tried to calm myself down the best I could which wasn't much at all. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, we don't. Sorry. Billy said that she came over to visit but you weren't here so she took off somewhere to look for you. When she didn't come back to your house after about four hours, Billy knew something was wrong since Charlie even phoned wondering where she was. I sent Embry out and try to track her. Her scent crossed a vampire near the cliffs and they both went into the water. Bella's and the vampire's scent diluted in the water. We have no idea where she could be. She could be anywhere." Sam informed me and my shaking grew worse.

"She's with a leech? She could be in danger! We have to find her." My voice rumbled with my body.

**____________________________________**

**What did you think? **

**I never wrote in anyone's POV besides Bella's and I don't know if I got them right or not. I had to do Rosalie's POV since she is my favourite character and I just had to... lmao  
**


	3. Must be a vampire thing

**Wee! Update! lmao**

**I saw Twilight on opening night last week and it took me awhile to process it all but I really liked it. Not as good as the book but it was awesome in it's own right.**

* * *

I woke up in relief.

The pain was gone.

Did I dream it all?

Yet when I opened my eyes fully, I discovered the familiar beach I was deserted on looking back at me. Same old, same old though everything was much sharper. I could see across the water but no land was in sight still. The salty smell of the ocean was more potent in my nostrils now. I was a vampire now, I guess. I sat up with more speed than I was used to leaving me lightheaded. My head spun as my eyes met the same driftwood and sand that I'd been on for what seemed to be forever. Wait! Do vampires get lightheaded?

My hand went to where my heart should have been beating but I felt nothing. I gasped and heard footsteps coming towards me but I saw no one. Probably the super hearing, looking around, Victoria finally emerged from the wooded part of the island. "I thought that would never end." She grinned and offered me her hand almost like a friendly gesture. I didn't trust it. I hit her hand away in disgust. Who did she think she was?

"Get away from me." I growled.

Wow, I actually growled.

Must be a vampire thing. She laughed amused and pulled me up anyway.

"You remember our deal, right?" She studied me causally as she spoke. I had no idea how I looked probably weird with my new red eyes.

I snarled, "I'm stronger than you."

"True, true." She began to circle me in hopes of intimidation and it was working. "But I have skill and you don't. I win." She roughly grabbed my arm and I was surprised when I didn't feel the normal chill. Victoria began pulled me and being Bella, I tripped and met the ground. The earth felt like it moved…I swear. I supposed to be graceful; I had to be the worst vampire ever. Victoria seemed to agree with her groans.

"Are you joking?" I knew that was rhetorical so I didn't dare answer since I didn't want to look stupider than I already looked. She yanked me back up and I miraculously didn't fall again. I just stumbled here and there.

Remembering my strength, I ripped my arm away and glared, "Where are you taking me?" I knew I didn't sound as fierce as I hope I would. This vampire thing isn't working for me.

"We're already here." And that's when the smell hit me. It had to be one of the best smells I've ever smelt. But then that mushroom ravioli I had with Edward that one night. It filled my nostrils and sent fireworks through my brain. The sweetest smell I had ever smelt in my life. A burn formed in the back of my throat and I knew from that instant what it was. A human. I heard a faint heartbeat and looked around until I found a female lying on the beach barely alive.

"I got her for you. Well enjoy." Victoria smirked and waited to see what I would do. I couldn't but I wanted her so bad. I've never felt like this before. There was such a need, a craving. I saw Victoria's red hair zoom past me and now the girl was now directly in front of me on the ground. My fist clenched together, going whiter than they already were. "Take her, Bella. Put an end to her suffering." Victoria yelled loudly at me.

I bent down a bit and looked at the girl at my feet. She couldn't have been much older than me. She had a life, maybe even her own loving boyfriend as I once had.

Perhaps a protective father and a childlike mother.

A best friend who was always there.

People who loved her.

"I can't do it." I sobbed quietly. My conscience overpowered my thirst. As strange as it sounds. I took another look at the girl and I couldn't do it.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" She raged, "You're a newborn. This is all you want. Do it, Bella!" Victoria's voice echoed throughout the island.

But for some reason, I couldn't. I looked upon the poor girl in front of me and I would have cried if I could have. I shook with my sobs. My knees gave way and I collapsed into the sand, burying my face in my hands. I was slightly ashamed that I couldn't kill the girl in front of me. What kind of vampire was I?

"Impossible." I heard my redheaded capturer say quietly. I didn't look up at her only until I heard the girl's heartbeat no more. I whimpered and looked up to see the girl gone and Victoria glaring at me. "You're useless!"

"I'm…sorry." I replied, uncertain. She rolled his eyes.

"I might as well kill you. You're no use to me or anyone else for that matter."

"Don't come near me."

"Or…what?" It was like she was a cat and I was her mouse she was ready to pounce on. Her hair blew like fire in the wind, making her look even fiercer. I gulped, "I'll…umm…I…ll kill you myself."

"I'd like to see you try. It would be entertaining." She laughed.

"Just leave me alone, please." I asked. I didn't want to die. I didn't care that Jacob would hate me now or that Charlie would probably not accept me anymore.

Victoria smirked, "Well since you said it so nicely."

I thought for awhile. Anything I could do to get out of this situation. I was fast now. Really fast. I could swim. I made a run for the water without thinking about anything and just swam. He said nobody would be able to stop me when I was a newborn. Hopefully Victoria fell into the category of nobody.

**Alice POV**

If the situation had been different, I would have been happy to walk back into our old house in Forks. It still had the welcoming quality to it and everything was the same as we left it. Memories came back fast of Bella and all of us like it had been years since we saw each other though it had only been a few months. I sighed and looked around for Edward. He and his crazy driving brought him here first. Jasper and I pulled in second.

"Edward?" I called out.

Jasper stood at my side and held my hand. He could feel the worry radiating off me. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm just really scared for Bella."

He nodded, "I understand. I've seen newborns. We don't know how Bella could be right now."

I gave him a smile and called out for Edward one more time. Where was he?

**Jacob POV**

"I'm sure Bella's alright, Charlie. Sam, me and some of the guys are going out to look for her. She can't be that far." I reassured him for the millionth time but to tell you the truth, I was worried too. It wasn't like Bella to just go off on her own.

"Jacob, come here for a minute." Sam called to me from the kitchen. I walked over to him quickly eager to hear any news. When I was in front of him, he continued, "Paul and some of the guys smelt out of a vampire. The smell is unfamiliar to us. We're going to attack. It might be what got Bella."

I nodded, "I'll got out and help. Where are they?"

"They're near the coast. It just came out of the water."

I was going to get the son of a bitch that got to Bella if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**Some questions to think about:**

**Where's Edward?**

**Will Bella see Charlie again?**

**Who will be the first Cullen to see Bella if she gets found? **


End file.
